Let Go
by el dinosaurio
Summary: "In the last moments of my life, I remember the fall the most." T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Rin's POV**

In the last moments of my life, I remember the fall the most.

* * *

><p>It happened. As surely as the Earth would turn, as surely as the sun would rise and set, as sure as the Earth would rotate around the sun.<p>

It happened. One night of passion complete with him whispering my name, falling asleep in his arms, and waking alone wondering where Len went.

I had heard it happened with others. He's skilled in the art of the one night of letting a girl think she's special. Looking into her eyes and telling her she's the one for you, only to leave in the morning, letting her wake up confused and lonely.

I tried talking to him. In school, walking home, even online. He always told me he was busy.

I saw him at school, in the halls, in class, but he never saw me. Every week he was with someone else. I remember thinking I was that girl a couple weeks ago.

* * *

><p>It happened, I fell for him. Whenever I saw him with someone else, it hurt. Wounding my heart.<p>

It all started with a blade and my wrist. One cut turned to two to three, three to nine, nine to twelve. It started with once in a while, when things got too rough. Soon, once in a while eventually ended up to once a day pretty much.

My days were filled with an uncontrollable need to see my blood.

Soon, the dragging of a blade against my skin, watching the red liquid flowing out, just wasn't enough.

I needed something extreme.

* * *

><p>I stood at the edge of forever, it seemed.<p>

Barefoot was I, my toes curling over the edge.

Shifting my weight, rocks fell with the disturbance. I watched as they fell down, waiting to hear them hit the bottom.

Breathing in deeply, I knew there was no turning back. I had written a letter, and sent it too, to the boy who had broken my heart.

I took a couple steps back. Running, I closed the gap between me and the edge. With a jump, I sent my self over the edge. The wind ruffling my hair, almost untying my bow, pulling it away from my face, I felt like I was flying.

I felt a rush of adrenaline as gravity pulled me closer to the ground, a smile forming on my face.

The wind forced my eyes to close, but I was okay with this, seeing as I didn't want to know when the ground was going to greet me.

I felt free in that exact moment, no longer was I bound by the Earth and the stars.

I hit the ground with a sickening thud. I knew that my moment was over, again I was bound by the Earth and the stars.

I was broken again, the blood pooling around me.

"So... much..." I whispered, I had never seen so much of my own blood.

Breathing quickly became difficult.

In the last moment of my life, I remember the fall the most. I smiled at the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should there be a another part, like in Len's POV? What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

She was mine one night, but I knew we only had until dawn.

* * *

><p>Girls are easy.<p>

Rin wasn't. It took awhile to get her, but it happened. As surely as Sherlock Holmes would solve his case, as surely as the sun would set in the west, as sure as the moon would affect the tides.

It happened. Finally, she was mine one night, but I knew we only had until dawn, but I finally got her, complete with me whispering her name, her falling asleep in my arms, and me leaving before she woke up.

That wasn't anything new. I've done this with others before. Girls seem to have a way of melting when you look in their eyes and telling her she's the only one, then you leave the next morning, leaving her, and the consequences behind.

Rin had tried to talk to me after. She approached me in school, walking home, and sometimes online. I always dodged her by saying I was busy.

I saw her. She never noticed. She always looked sad whenever I saw her. The sadness hugged her shoulders, chilling her, depressing ever molecule in her body.

She wasn't like that before.

* * *

><p>Rin avoided me.<p>

Something about her changed. Her skin was pale, her eyes where blank, and her hair had lost its sheen.

She stopped smiling.

Were the changes because of me?

* * *

><p>I had seen her, after the jump.<p>

It was the first time I had seen her smile in a long time.

She almost looked like an angel, with the sincere smile that graced her features.

She was too broken to be one though.

Blood had stained her clothing where it had surrounded her still form, an aura of dark red forming around the broken, fallen angel that was Rin.

Blood had formed small streams on her face. Streaks of blood ran from her half-lidded eyes, like she had cried tears of blood, out of pain or sorrow or possibly happiness. Her once beautiful azure eyes that reflected the light, looked inviting and deep but see through at the same time. Eyes that were once special had taken on a dull and dark blue, they became eyes that no longer reflected the light.

The loss of most of her blood at made her skin an almost transparent white, that was only a bit enticing. I followed the trail of exposed skin until I reached her wrist. Red lines crisscrossed the flesh of her pale wrist. I could tell which ones were the oldest, it was like a sick catalogue of self-abuse.

As I saw what she had done to herself. Only wondering what had gone through her mind when she placed the blade on her skin and dragged it across her skin in parallel lines, watching the red seep through the freshly made lines. I wondered when she had decided that it just wasn't enough.

When the blade no longer offered comfort, when nothing was able to cheer her up.

When life just wasn't worth living.

When the thing she wanted the most in the world was to jump.

Her letter told all "I drove you to this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if everyone seemed kinda OOC.**


End file.
